This invention relates to a new and useful process for the preparation of high activity catalysts suitable for reactions between hydrogen and hydrocarbons and particularly for the hydrogenation, or hydrogen addition, to organic compounds containing nitrile groups, carbonyl groups, aromatic, acetylenic or olefinic linkages. It is also concerned with the novel catalysts so produced, as well as the processes for using these catalysts.